Książę Hans
Książę Hans Westergaard z Wysp Południowych (znany po prostu jako Książę Hans) jest głównym antagonistą 53. pełnometrażowego animowanego filmu Disneya pod tytułem Kraina Lodu. Jest najmłodszym z trzynastu książąt z Wysp Południowych i przybył do Arendelle na koronację Elsy. Ponieważ jest najmłodszy w swojej rodzinie, nie będzie mógł odziedziczyć tronu, więc planuje przejąć tron Arendelle. Głos użyczył mu Santino Fontana, a w polskiej wersji Grzegorz Kwiecień. Biografia Wczesne życie Książę Hans urodził się na Wyspach Południowych. Nie są znani jego rodzice, ale wiadomo, że miał dwunastu starszych braci. Był zaniedbywany przez rodzinę. Dodatkowo trzech z braci wcale go nie zauważało. Był najmłodszym z rodzeństwa, więc nie mógł odziedziczyć tronu. Tak więc postanowił zdobyć władzę poprzez małżeństwo. Przybycie do Arendelle W wieku dwudziestu trzech lat Hans przybył do Arendelle z koniem Sitronem, by zobaczyć koronację Elsy i przeprowadzić plan uzurpacji. Był zaskoczony, gdy wpadł na młodą kobietę, która wpadła na jego konia i prawie wypadła z doków. Jednak Sitron zdołał ustabilizować łódź, na którą wpadła dziewczyna, uniemożliwiając jej wpadnięcie do wody. Działając królewsko i grzecznie, Hans przeprosił dziewczynę, zapytał, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, pomógł jej wstać i przedstawił się. Po usłyszeniu, jak dziewczyna przedstawia się jako "Księżniczka Anna z Arendelle", Hans opadł na jedno kolano, kłaniając się z szacunkiem. Ale to spowodowało, że Sitron również ukłonił się, podnosząc kopyto i powodując, że łódź znowu się przewróciła, popychając Hansa na Annę. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego błędu, Sitron ponownie ustabilizował łódź, popychając Anne niezgrabnie na Hansa. Gdy oboje wstali, Hans przeprosił Annę za zderzenie z nią. Jednak Anna nie wydawała się mieć nic przeciwko stwierdzeniu, że jest inna niż jej siostra, Elsa. Usłyszawszy, że Elsa przez większość czasu się trzyma w odosobnieniu, Hans zaczął formułować plan zbliżenia się do Anny. Gdy księżniczka odjechała, Hans i Sitron pożegnali się, ale brak ciężaru Sitrona na łodzi spowodował, że Hans spadł z doków i do wody. Romans z Anną Później Hans udał się do kaplicy, aby zobaczyć Elsę, która została królową. Anna zauważyła go w tłumie i podeszła do niego. Wraz z innymi uczestnikami Hans stał, gdy Elsa chwyciła kulę i berło i patrzył, jak biskup koronuje ją. Po ceremonii wszyscy udali się do Wielkiej Sali na uroczystości po koronacji, gdzie tańczyli i jedli. Hans raz jeszcze wpadł na Annę, tym razem ratując ją przed upadkiem, gdy wpadła na gościa. Pamiętając, że cieszył się, że ją złapał, Hans przystąpił do tańca z Anną. Po zakończeniu tańca obaj spędzili trochę czasu, zastanawiając się nad swoją przeszłością, zdając sobie sprawę, że mają podobne doświadczenia. Kiedy Hans ujawnił, że ma dwunastu starszych braci i że trzej z nich nie zauważali go przez kilka lat, Anna ujawniła, że jej związek z Elsą był kiedyś blisko, ale rozeszli się z nieznanych jej przyczyn. Chwilę później Anna wyraziła przekonanie, że w końcu znalazła kogoś, z kim może się połączyć i może zapomnieć o swojej samotnej przeszłości. W tym momencie Hans przystąpił do zaproponowania Annie ślubu, na co odpowiedziała: "tak". Para pośpieszyła z powrotem na przyjęcie, aby otrzymać błogosławieństwo Elsy dla ich małżeństwa. Jednak Elsa była zszokowana, że Anna zgodziła się na tak nagłą propozycję i nie pozwoliła jej wyjść za Hansa. Hans próbował uspokoić Elsę, ale królowa odmówiła słuchania go, sugerując, żeby odszedł. Następnie powiedziała pobliskiej straży, że impreza się skończyła i że bramy zostaną zamknięte. Anna rzuciła się do przodu, próbując zmusić Elsę do przemyślenia, mówiąc, że nie może już tak żyć. Ale kiedy Elsa odpowiedziała, mówiąc jej, by odszedł, Anna werbalnie zaatakowała Elsę, domagając się ujawnienia tego, czego się boi. Zirytowana Elsa odwróciła się, gestykulując dłonią, powodując wybuchy lodowych kolców na podłodze. Gdy Hans i inni odwiedzający imprezę wpatrywali się w nią w szoku, Elsa oderwała się i wyszła na dziedziniec. Chociaż Anna ścigała i błagała, by się zatrzymała, Elsa uciekła przez fiord, zamarzając wodę pod jej stopami. Anna dotarła do zamarzniętej wody, ale się poślizgnęła i mogła tylko patrzeć z rozpaczą, gdy Elsa pokryła więcej ziemi lodem i śniegiem. Gdy Hans pomógł jej wstać, zauważył, że fiord był całkowicie zamarznięty. Obaj wrócili na dziedziniec, gdzie mieszkańcy Arendelle wyrażali swoje obawy związane z nagłym, padającym śniegiem. Zauważając szok Anny, Hans zapytał Annę, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, i czy wiedziała o mocach Elsy, na co ona odpowiedziała "nie". Kiedy Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt wstąpił w straszliwą histerię na śniegu, Hans i Anna próbowali go uspokoić, ale ten drobny mężczyzna nie był zadowolony, dopóki Anna nie zgłosiła się na ochotnika, by sprowadzić Elsę z powrotem. Chociaż Hans próbował ją przekonać, że jest zbyt niebezpieczna i zaproponował jej towarzyszenie, Anna odsunęła na bok jego obawy i stwierdziła, że potrzebowała go, aby czuwał nad Arendelle pod jej nieobecność. Zadowolony Hans zapytał Annę, czy jest przekonana, że Elsie można zaufać. Anna zapewniła go, że Elsa "nigdy by nie skrzywdziła" przed galopem w pogoni za swoją siostrą. Działania jako zastępczy władca Z rozkazów Anny Hans był odpowiedzialny za Arendelle. Pod jego dowództwem zapewnił, że ciepłe ubrania zostały rozdane obywatelom, a zamek został im udostępniony, aby zapewnić im jedzenie i schronienie. Jednak wysiłki Hansa zostały zakwestionowane przez Arcyksięcia von Szwądękaunta, który ze złością zauważył, że książę rozdaje wszystkie towary Arendelle. Mimo że Hans zacytował rozkazy Anny, Arcyksiążę pozostał uparty i zasugerował, że księżniczka spiskowała z Elsą ze szkodą dla królestwa. Mrużąc oczy, Hans spojrzał na Arcyksięcia z groźbą, twierdząc, że nie zawaha się bronić Arendelle przed zdradą. Ale zanim zdążyli przedyskutować tę sprawę, koń Anny powrócił bez jeźdźca. Zauważając nieobecność Anny, wieśniacy zaczęli się martwić, ale Hans poprosił o ochotników, aby poszli z nim, aby ją znaleźć. W towarzystwie wielu królewskich strażników i ochroniarzy Arcyksięcia Hans wyruszył w góry. O świcie Hans i jego oddział dotarli do Północnej Góry i ujrzeli lodowy pałac Elsy; zwracając się do mężczyzn, Hans przypomniał im o ich misji odnalezienia Anny. Ostrzegł ich również, aby byli na baczności. Ale gdy książę udał się w stronę lodowych schodów prowadzących do wejścia do pałacu, Puszek nagle podskoczył do przodu, przebrany za nieszkodliwy stos śniegu. Hans wyciągnął miecz, a strażnicy zagrozili, choć ich włócznie i strzały nie przyniosły skutku. Rozgniewany podczas ataku Puszek ryknął, powodując, że z jego ciała wyskoczyło mnóstwo kolców i przystąpił do odwetu na intruzach. Po chwili Hans zauważył, że ludzie Arcyksięcia wymykają się z bitwy i wspinają po lodowych schodach. Ale zanim Hans mógł udać się w pościg, Puszek próbował zmiażdżyć go stopą, choć księciu udało się zręcznie go uniknąć. Chwytając miecz, Hans uniknął kolejnego ataku Puszeka, po czym skoczył do przodu i przeciął lewą nogę bałwana. Gdy bałwan stracił równowagę, Hans skinął na pozostałych mężczyzn, aby podążyli za nim po lodowych schodach. Zanim jednak Puszek wpadł w przepaść, uderzył w Hansa, prawie pociągając księcia. Hans zdołał jednak złapać barierkę, a strażnicy pomogli mu wstać. Po pokonaniu straży Elsy, Hans i królewscy gwardziści wbiegli po schodach do pałacu i wspięli się na najwyższe piętro. Kiedy Hans i jego ludzie przybyli na najwyższe piętro, napotkali na widok Elsy, która rozpętała magiczny atak na ochroniarzy Arcyksięcia, jeden był uwięziony pod ścianą lodowymi kolcami, a drugi zmuszony do stania na skraju balkonu. Słowa Hansa wyraźnie uspokoiły królową, a ona przestała próbować zabić dwóch mężczyzn. Jednak ochroniarz przypięty do ściany skorzystał z łaski Elsy i próbował ją zabić. Hans zauważył to i krótko spojrzał w górę, po czym pośpieszył, by zakłócić cel mężczyzny. Księciu udało się chwycić kuszę tuż przed wystrzeleniem mężczyzny i wskazał ją pod sufitem, powodując, że strzała przebiła się przez żyrandol wiszący nad Elsą. Kiedy żyrandol upadł, Elsa zdołała się wydostać, ale siła zderzenia spowodowała, że upadła i zemdlała. Hans i jego ludzie przyprowadzili obezwładnioną Elsę do Arendelle i zamknęli ją w zamkowych lochach. Hans odwiedził uwięzioną królową, która domagała się wyjaśnienia, dlaczego przyprowadził ją z powrotem do Arendelle. Działając życzliwie, Hans oświadczył, że nie może pozwolić jej na śmierć. Jednak Elsa była pewna, że jej obecność zagraża królestwu i zażądała, by zobaczyć Annę. Z przerwą Hans poinformował królową, że Anna jeszcze nie wróciła, co zmusiło ją, by z niepokojem spojrzała na zamarznięty fiord. Następnie poprosił Elsę, aby powstrzymała zimową pogodę i przywróciła lato, ale Elsa rozpaczliwie powiedziała mu, że nie ma kontroli nad jej mocami i poprosiła o uwolnienie. Wyczuwając jej szczerość, Hans po prostu powiedział Elsie, że zrobi, co może, i opuści celę. Sekret Hansa W bibliotece Hans zebrał się z Arcyksięciem i dygnitarzami, informując ich o decyzji wznowienia poszukiwań księżniczki Anny; jednak decyzja ta spotkała się z opozycją francuskiego dygnitarza, który stwierdził, że jest to zbyt ryzykowne. Kiedy Hans zaprotestował, hiszpański dygnitarz odpowiedział, że bez Anny Hans był "władcą Arenell". Na te słowa Hans zaczął wyrażać wahanie, ale nagle Kai i Gerda weszli do pokoju z Anną. Gdy Hans podbiegł, Anna wpadła w jego ramiona i zauważył, jaka jest zimna. Słaba, ale zdesperowana, Anna kazała Hansowi ją pocałować; postanawiając dać małżonkom trochę prywatności, Kai, Gerda, Arcyksiążę i dygnitarze opuścili salę. Sam z Anną Hans zapytał ją, co się stało; Anna opowiadała, że uderzyła ją magia Elsy, która zamroziła jej serce. Wyjaśniła, że tylko akt prawdziwej miłości może ją uratować; rozumiejąc, że oznaczało to "pocałunek prawdziwej miłości", Hans wziął Annę za podbródek i uśmiechając się czule, przygotował się ją pocałować. Jednak nagle zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął złośliwie, mówiąc: "Och, Anno, gdyby był tam ktoś, kto cię kochał". Hans zaczął zamykać zasłony i gasić źródła ciepła w pomieszczeniu. Wyjaśnił, że jako ostatni nie odziedziczy niczego z własnego królestwa i musi wstąpić w tron gdzie indziej. Hans mówił dalej, że skoro Elsa była spadkobierczynią, byłaby lepsza, ale jej odległy charakter oznaczał, że zaloty do niej były słabą perspektywą. Ale Hans zauważył, że desperacja Anny o miłość była tym, czego wymagał, mówiąc, że po ślubie załatwiłby wypadek dla Elsy. Jednak okazało się to niepotrzebne, kiedy Elsa uciekła, a Anna została zraniona w pościgu. Zadowolony Hans poinformował Annę o swoim zamiarze zabicia Elsy, aby przywrócić lato, wstępując na tron Arendelle jako bohater. Mimo szoku Anna starała się pokazać siłę, mówiąc Hansowi, że nie pasuje do Elsy. Ale Hans tylko kpił z Anny, mówiąc, że nie pasuje ona do Elsy, i całkowicie przekonana o powodzeniu swoich planów, wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął drzwi, pozostawiając Annę, aby zamarzła na śmierć. Kiedy wokół zamku zawisła zamieć, Hans poszedł zobaczyć dygnitarzy. Udając smutek, ogłosił, że Anna umarła i że Elsa była za to odpowiedzialna. Udawał, że trochę się pociesza, że zdążyli wypowiedzieć swoje śluby, zanim zginęła. Kiedy dostojnicy wyrażali swoje przerażenie na przełomie wydarzeń, Arcyksiążę nazwał Elsę "potworem" i stwierdził, że wszyscy oni są "w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie". Tym samym hiszpański dygnitarz zwrócił się do Hansa, mówiąc, że Arendelle go potrzebuje. Kontynuując swoje oszustwo, Hans sprawiał wrażenie skruszonego, skazując Elsę na śmierć za zdradę. Hans następnie zebrał grupę królewskich strażników, którzy towarzyszyli mu w więzieniu Elsy, ale drzwi były zamarznięte. Strażnicy zdołali się przedrzeć, ale po przejściu obok nich książę zobaczył dziurę w ścianie celi, a Elsy nigdzie nie było widać. Niezadowolony Hans postanowił zapuścić się w burzę, by osobiście ścigać uciekinierkę. W środku burzy Hans zdołał zlokalizować Elsę w czasie gdy rozmyślała i chociaż królowa próbowała uciekać, Hans zaczął mówić, że nie może uciec od sytuacji. Elsa odwróciła się, prosząc Hansa, by zaopiekował się Anną. Ale Hans powiedział Elsie, że zamroziła serce Anny,udając, że lamentuje nad faktem, że nie był w stanie jej uratować, ujawnił, że Anna umarła. Gdy słowa Hansa ucichły, Elsa padła na kolana, powstrzymując śnieżycę swoją rozpaczą. Gdy Elsa była pochłonięta żalem, Hans wykorzystał swoją przewagę i wyciągnął ostrze. W zasięgu strzału Hans uśmiechnął się brutalnie, gdy przyłożył miecz do Elsy. Jednak zanim miecz jej dotknął, Anna nagle rzuciła się do przodu i przechwyciła cios, gdy przekształciła go w solidny lód, rozbijając ostrze. Siła rozbijającego ostrza wytworzyła falę uderzeniową, która sprawiła, że Hans poleciał w tył, gdzie wylądował nieprzytomny. Gdy Hans odzyskał przytomność chwilę później na statku, lato zostało przywrócone Arendelle. Jednak Hans zdawał się tego nie zauważać, skupiając się na tym, że Anna żyje i ma się dobrze. Oszołomiony wstał, Hans zastanawiał się głośno, jak Anna mogła pokonać swoje zamrożone serce. Zachowując chłodny głos, Anna poinformowała Hansa, że tylko on ma zamrożone serce. Oszołomiony, Hans ledwo miał czas, aby zrozumieć te słowa, bo Anna nagle odwróciła się i uderzyła go w twarz, posyłając go spadającego do wód fiordu poniżej. Galeria Elsa about to be killed by Hans.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2012.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg Furioushans.jpg Hans_and_Anna_dancing.png Hans_arguing_with_the_duke_of_weaselton.png Hans_asking_for_help.jpg Hans_convincing_Elsa.png Hans_grinning_evilly_as_he_betrays_Anna.png Hans_laughing.png Hans_looking_how_it_freezes_the_fjord.png Hans_meeting_Anna.jpg Hans_pretending_to_be_sad.png Hans_trying_to_convince_elsa.png Hans-and-Anna.jpg Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Arystokraci Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Kryminaliści en:Prince Hans Kategoria:Poszukiwacze złota